Boredom Relieving Note
by Successful World Is A Nice Rel
Summary: Light's life is boring. When he finds a black book, he thinks this is a gift from his future-self. After all, only he is good enough to conquer the world and invent time-travel. A parody where Light is narcisstic and thinks Ryuk is him from the future. Hillarity ensues. First fic. Ch. 4: L challenges Bunnykira, ICPO meet up.
1. Chapter 1

Light sat in his classroom, lost in his thoughts as usual. He already studied everything perfectly. The English Language teacher was clearly jealous of his genius achievements and so did not leave any nonexistent chance he saw to caught Light off-guard.

"Light, could you translate the next sentence, please?" He requested with a smug look on his face.

Light sighted inwardly. School was so incredibly repetitive and boring. i hope my work as a detective would kill, I mean, rescue my boredom. And save the world while I am at it. Hey, why not? Ligh thought as he stood and read the paragrath.

"Very well, Light. Good job." The teacher smiled, but of course Light could see dissapointment in his eyes for failing to get him off-guard one again. How boring. Light sat back in his chair and continued staring at the window. He was seating at the leftmost back seat, also known as Anime Main Character seat. What are the chances he would conquer, I mean save, he corrected for himself, the world, now, that he was seating at this specific chair? Well, animes should get the idea somewhere right? The seat should have some magical properties that enable the person seating on them to do great things. Or is it actally another way? Maybe in some undiscovered people psychology people can sense the ones with majestic and great potential, like myself, he reasonably added, and unconciously decide to give them the seat? That could be it. He would have to read some biographies on big people and see wherever they also sat on the Anime Main Character Seat. But did not I choose my seat this year, as everyone else? And so what that I used my great smarts to get this one specifically? The theory still stands greatness.

Light continued his musings before something shifted in the light reaching his eyes. His smart brain notifed him of that and Light refocused his eyes to focus all his mightness on one black notebook falling from the sky. Surprised, he watched the thing drop in the grass on the school yard soundlessly, although that could be contributed on the distance and wall blocking the soundwaves, and all movement ceased. Well, he did not exactly expect it to run away or anything. Although he would not mind. Or would he? Maybe, if it moved slow enough so he could catch up to it after classes. But then again, he would not want his new source of boredom kill..., I mean, reliever, he corrected himself, to be noticed or taken by somebody else, so Light supposed it was for the best. Well, I will have to check out on it later, he thought.

Later that day, Light walked in the schoolyard towards the spot he saw this notebook fall. He mused about it as he walked.

Perphaps it fell ot of a window. But there was not any invisible students dropping books from invisible higher floors of the school building. I would know that. Maybe someone flew over the school building and dropped it. But the planes are pretty loud, so everyone would notice them, unless it was a stealth bomber, I guess. B-2 Book Bomber. I suppose this has nice ring to it. Although such aircraft would be fairly useless for the actual bomb bombings. Or would? He supposed anything could kill from high enough distance. Maybe. Would a paper do it? Who knows. Anyways, either the bomber was noiseless and invisible, again, unlikely, I would know, or this was a test, and a failure at that. If it was dropped from great heights, it sure did not do any damage, and so I can conclude that books are'nt very well suited for killing people and stuff. Although, huge books could do... improve the intelligence of the general population I mean. Another, and this most likely, in fact, option is that Magnificent Overlo... I mean, the World Rescuer Me from the future dropped this notebook to relieve my younger-self's boredom. This is indeed the most likely option. How else would a notebook fall from seemingly impossible position, just in time for me to see it unless it was all planned by my great future self? I wonder what my future-self wrote in this notebook for me. Light paused his lighting-speed thoughts when he stood before the notebook, small excitement building up inside of him. He kneeled and extended his arm towards the notebook, picking it up from the ground. Taking in in his both hands, Light peered at it and examined it very closely. He checked the whole dark cover, behind and front, until his eyes rested on white letters, written in English. Death Note. The meaning could be multiple things, although none of it hewould expect from his future-Overlord..hem,World Rescuer,-self. Peering closer, Light opened the cover. First thing he noticed was white text written in same English on the inner side of the notebook's cover. The other page was empty. Light skipped other the rest of the notebook. Completely empty. Nothing extraordinary, except for the odd unfitting for him title and writting on the cover. A skull, and 'How to use it', huh? He read 'The human whose name was written in this book shall die'?! This did not seem like something his future-detective-self would write at all! Maybe I was mistaken about this notebook being a gift from my future-self... Or I just rediscovered my sense of humor. I did love placing pranks on my parents when I was a small kid. He remembered some of his adventures and a small smile made way on his face. Why did he cease doing this, again? Ah, yes, he did have a shoot on his family and their neibghours until his father got unexpected promotion at work and mobilized a forensics team around their area. They found out the culpirit pretty quickly and I was arrested and jailed in my room for weeks. I could have of course hid my scents very expertly very easily, but I did not expect my own father to betray me like that. Or, I did not expect anyone to orgranise a taskforce to track me down. Something like that.

Anyways, the likelihood of this book being a gift from my future-self to help me rediscover my sense of humor is very great. Let's see... Light packed the gift from his future-self in his bag and walked back. Some people, schoolgirls this time, noticed him walking majestically and begun not-so-discreetly disscussing how smart and great he is. Of course, they were right.

Light headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

After Light came home and read the rules, he sat before his table and the notebook in thought, his chin rested on his hand. 'Well, that is sure an interesting gift, I will give myself that. This notebook can kill, no doubt, but why woud my Great World Overl... I mean, Saver future-self give me a device to kill people? Athough there are some people who I can kill! Aha!' Light snatched his TV remote from his table and aimed it at the TV. He pressed the red button, thus reviving the TV which thanked him profusely with colourful display. It showed a housewife with suspiciously familiar face watching some soap opera.

"Well, not _those_ ones." Light pressed a random button and the TV showed different colors. This time it showed two people making out. Light frowned in disgust. 'And the camera is clearly hidden! Better luck on the third time!'

Light pressed the button once more, and monitor immediatly showed a movie which displayed hostage situations. "Told you!" Light smiled, speaking to himself. He was obviously a prophet-seer, he thought. He threw the remote on his bed and sat back in his chair, one leg on another. If there is one kind of peope I am sure my future self wouldwant me to use this on is... Criminals. One criminal live for more lives, a good investment, right? Right. Well, I should not be surprised I got such a good idea just a moment after looking at the gift from my future self, after all, I am great at everything I his great eyes at the broadcast, in which obviously not to keep His Majesty Light waiting, the criminal's name appeared. Light wrote it down in beautiful majestically pretty style. As he did not wish to wait a full minute, he just looked at the wall clock and wrote down nearest combination of hour and seconds. Well, now this news reporters better not keep me waiting.

Immediatly after, the broadcast showed a swarm of wild bunnies running inside the building in which hostages where kept, shocked newspeoples and policepeople alike, some even fainting from the majestic sight. Soon after the bunnies returned to the outside, carrying late Kurou Otoharada. Light laughed at the funny sight. Perfect, he thought, I am already close to rediscovering my sense of humor! Light stood up, pushing the poor chair back only for it to be pushed back to Light by the bed, and again back to the bed, like a tennis match. Light, of course, won.

Light picked the notebook up with both his hand and looked at it lovingly.

 _To be continued..._

 **Hello, every one! I am one person known as Successful World Is A Nice Rel or Successful World Is A Nice Rel for short! (Haha, got you!)**

 **Anyways, I am pleased to accumulate so many followers for the first chapter of my first fic on my first account, and would like to thank you guys.**

 **Me: Now, my followers, I have a task for you... I, your master, order you to recruit more followers for us!**

 **Light: He means to say that he asks you, dear readers, to fav and follow!**

 **Me: And also, review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Light meets Ryuk

Thunder rolled outside as Light entered his house. If anyone were to stand before him, they would notice a demonic shadow at the moment as lighting indignantly punched the surface of Mother Earth, because it kept the lighting near like it was a baby never letting it explore outside world, the vast cosmic nation.

As soon as he entered his citadel he locked the mighty door and gently took a black notebook out of his bag. He sat before his table. As Light opened the book, he flipped through the white pages. His eyes appeared to gleam with an unidentifiable emotion. He chuckled and then his chuckled slowly grew into maniacal laughter.

'My writing has improved.' Light smiled and skimmed through all the names he written in the Death Note, a super-high-tech toy his future-Overlo... I mean, World Rescuer, he corrected himself reasonably-self has given him so he could rediscover his sense of humor, which he seemed to have lost after an accident during his early childhood. He could already feel it returning since the day he murdered... I mean, relieved an inveterate criminal, so he give his future self mental thumbs up.

Light heard a voice speak out of nowhere from his right side. He shot up from the chair to his bed and then used a karate move to punch the attacker in the gut. He would be proud of himself, or so the saying goes. After all, he was always majestic. But something was odd here. Light blinked surprised as his hand was inside what seemed to be a gut. Sure, he used a move he named Gutting Guts a moment ago on a gut using his perfectly refined motion control, but he was surprised his attack went all the way in. A dark chukle above him, and Light stood back straighening his back.

"Wow, nice quick reflexes there, kid" Light saw a relatively giant creature before him. It has ugly, thin limbs and oddly shaped body resembling a human body shape. Though, he supposed cats and monkeys and thousand other animals could equally be compared to this monstrosity. It's face seemed to be in a permament smirk, and it's crimson red eyes stared at him unblinkingly, looking amused. "But us Shinigami folks aren't affected by physical attacks. They just pass all through us." Light blinked. "So, you are a Shinigami, you say? Well, I suppose I should not be surprised." The Death god seemed taken aback as he smiled even more, if that was possible. "Oh?" Light calmly walked back to his chair. "Well, you obviously came here after I got this." Light motioned to the notebook lying on the table as it was blinking innocently. "So, it is of no coincidence what it happened within a same time-lapse, is it not?" The Shinigami chuckled, straightening his long body. "Yes,you got that right. I am Ryuk, the Shinigami. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ryuk's smirk widened more, and Light expected the universe to collapse in Great, Tasty Caramel Crunch. But nothing happened. "The pleasure it mine. Ryuk." Light collapsed into his chair and looked Ryuk in the eyes. "So, what are doing here, buddy? I suppose, my future-self sent you here." Ryuk chuckled. "Well, I am the one who give you this notebook." Light's mouth dropped open. A fly suddenly flew out of nowhere and raced towards his mouth. As it neared it suddenly dropped dead, it's mouth also open, but unseen by the other two in the room, if you conveniently forget to cout trillions of trillions other biological organisms inhabiting Light's room.

"Wait... Does this mean I become Shinigami in the future?" Suddenly, Ryuk did not look ugly anymore. Actually, he had majestic aristocratic limbs dropping from his beautifully handsome aristocratic body. Ryuk appeared taken aback for a moment by his great younger-self's fast and always correct deduction, but he managed to hid it behind amused mask quickly. Light chuckled, he was obviously goodly good at reading himself.

"Maybe," Ryuk shrugged his great shoulders vaguelly. "I am not sure about that."

Light thought about that his future self just said. "Oh, I get it. So, we finally conquered the world, but it got boring and you decided to conquer another world, and discovering a Shinigami one, did just that, did not you?" Light smiled. "And then you became the king of all the Death Gods and humans, right?"

"Woah, you really are quick on conclusions. Well, I will tell you, you are right about one thing, I was bored." Ryuk smirked again. He opened his mouth intoning his next worlds very clearly. "So, I decided to have some fun in the human world."

"But why were you bored?"

Ryuk chuckled darkly. "Well, where is not much you can do in the Shinigami Realm. We all just laze around all day, gambling or sleeping. If you write names in your Death Note, they'll laugh at you for trying so hard. More importanly, it brings us no amusement to write human names from up there, and even if you write a Shinigami's name, they will not die. So, I decided I would have more fun if I came here myself." Ryuk then smirked againg, and the universe might have shuddered. "You know, to experience full immersion, or whatever you wanna call it."

Light listened to Ryuk's admissions attentively. "Wait, but how do you know what Shingami will not die if you write their name in it? Surely, they might just hide the real one, would not they?" "Oh, but we Shinigami can see the names of humans and other Shinigami. We can even see their lifespan, though its limited to humans and other animals." Ryuk sounded like he bragged, althought Light supposed it was a useful ability to have. "So, you decided to try something new, and after coquering all worlds possible, travel back in time and kill, I mean, relieve both yours and mine' boredoms?"

Light from the future chuckled again. "Something like that. Anyways, the Death Note now belongs to you, so have fun with it however you want." Ryuk walked to the table and took the notebook in his claw-hands. He laughed. "I gotta admit, I am impressed. Death Notes of other Shinigamis has found their way into the human world before, but on my recall you are the first who had written so many names." Ryuk opened andom page and pointed at it with his index finger, turning to Light. "Look at how many people you killed in just a few days." Then he put it down and laughed.

"Well, I came up with something fun as soon as I found it, Ryuk. " Light smiled. "I will rediscover my inner maejstic sense of humor, have fun and conue... er, save the world while I am at it."

Ryuk laughed. "Well, that is certainly interesting." A random lightning strike once again strode through the sky attacking it's biological mother. Earth of course, ignored it paying more attention to something more attractive instead, as usual. "But how are you going to conquer or save, whatever, the world with just the Death Note?" Light looked at Ryuk. "Well, I will first use it to kill all criminals, gain followers, conquer, I mean, er, save countries one by one. This is an outline, mind you. But you get the idea, Ryuk." Light smiled, while Ryuk chuckled, smiling. Universe could have moaned. "Wouldn't it make you the only criminal around after killing all others, though?" Light blinked. "No. Relatively speaking, the more criminals are disposed of, the more innocent people live. Roughly, it would technically make one a good person, but of course I am always a good majestic person, but I guess I would become even moe majestic. And then," Light smiled. "I will regain my sense of humor and become THE MOST HUMOROUS PERSON IN THE WORLD."

Ryuk smiled, taken aback. "You are so interesting, Light, you know that? Anyways, about your plans. You know, er, when I became Shinigami, my brains become smaller and I become not so much of a genius." Light looked concerned. "Woah, really?" Ryuk chuckled, smiling. A galaxy far away collapsed at this moment. "Yes, but don't worry. You just have to explain me your plans in detail, this way my brain will regenerate and I will, er, return to my former glory when I was a human." Light relaxed back in his chair. "Well, sounds good to me. Of course I will help you, being my future majestic great self." Light smiled.

Ryuk smiled, thus destroying another galaxy. "This is gonna be," He clenched his fist. "SOO-O INTERESTING!"

 **To be continued.**

 **Me: Hello, guys! Yes, Light finally met Ryuk, from now the action should begin! Oh, aren't you excited?! I am.**

 **Light: Me too.**

 **Ryuk: This should be interesting.**

 **Me: Now, we now have +1 more follower. Not bad, but I will have to command you, my followers to again bring us even more followers! And favorites, too. And reviews.**

 **Light: They mean to say something like 'Follow, fav and review'. I think.**

 **Me: Ha. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: ICPO meeting, L's challenge

The meeting was buzzing with activity at the ICPO. A bald male in a gray suit frowned.

"Obviously, we all shall agree that this is the job of a group of people, an organisation."

A black-haired female echoed him"Yes. I blame the FBI or the CIA!"

"What did you just say?! There's no way we would associate ourself with such things!"

"Fool!"

"Mull!"

"Silence. We obviously cannot much investigate a bunch of deaths seemingly caused by natural causes."

A man with a thoughtful look on his face, Johan Liberty of London said, "Well, what we do know is that the deaths are certainly caused by an intelligent agent."

His words were used as a bootstrap for the next voice.

"Perhaps, we shall continue investigating the bodies. Sure, they may appear to be dying from natural causes, but what if this is some advanced poison which leaves no obvious signs our technologies could discern?"

"Sure, what do you propose? To wait? Hah! Besides, what good will this do us?"

"Gentlemen, I do not see any other choice, we have to consider bringing in L."

The room suddenly shushed in thoughtful silence. Soon, however, it was replaced by whispered exchanges.

"L? Makes sense."

"No way, this bastard is going to still our spotlight again!"

"I blame the FBI or the KGB!"

"What did you just say?!"

"Hey, Chief. Who is this L object they are talking about?" A human known as Touta Marissa whispered to the Japan Police Force Chief.

"Guess." The man answered curtly.

"A gadget of sorts?"

Soichiro sighed. "No, Matsuda. L is the best detective ever known. He has solved all the cases he has ever taken."

Matsuda pouted. "I can also do anything I choose to do, if I choose to do easy stuff."

Soichiro sighed again. "Yes, Matsuda. Now. I will mention that they only chooses the cases which personally interest them and almost always, they are among the hardest, or even unsolvable ones the world has ever seen. No now knows their identity either."

"Chief, you said 'almost always', what is the minority of the easy cases?"

Soichiro sighed third time. "Well, there was one time L opened a legal case where they stated that they lost they strawberry protein shake and mobilised a whole Los Angeles police force to track it down. Apparently some delivery service accidentally got the wrong address. There are similar others, but you should get the idea."

Matsuda appeared surprised.

"Wow, I can't believe it!"

"You better believe it, if you will indeed work with L even peripherally. Now, let's return to the main point. We do not actually have any way to contact L, they always contact us. So, we will have to discuss this point as well."

"And how do they know about any cases they might have interest in then?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, we usually spread the information on hard cases through the ICPO, and of course L has his own access to our data. If L is interested, they contact us.'

"Okay, but what if they do not react to this?" Another bald man with stern face said impatiently. A short laugh came from a brunette female, and the them turned to her in annoyance.

"If this is not a case Light will have interest in, I will not win my billion dollar lottery next week."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Johan Liberty said calmly.

"Gentle ladies and lads, L is already working ad the case."

This voice was a new one and came from the stage. A heavily cloaked person, seemingly male by voice, walked to the center of the platform, carrying a suitcase. Matsuda was reminded of Inspector Gadget. He must have sweated profusely in this armor of his, he thought. He turned to the Chief. "Who is that?" He asked, pointing to the shadowed person using his index finger very politely.

"This is Watari, L's spokesperson." Soichiro sighed in relief. "At least this means that we will have the most brainpower available to crack down on this lowly people who are responsible for the deaths."

"I present to you L." Watari opened a laptop which he conjured from his suitcase on a table before which he now stood, with some sort of font-letter "L". Matsuda sweat-dropped. However, a few moments later, a digitalised voice could be heard in the meeting hall.

"I am interested in this case, as you can indeed fathom. I have reasons to believe what we will start with, and I mean one of the things I will require is in-depth cooperation the Japanese Police Force, and CIA spies in Japan. This is a matter of give importance, and I believe we are dealing with a dangerous person, yes, I believe that behind this is a single person, preferably male, around my age."

"I believe I can fly!" Someone exclaimed.

"Quite."

"We have no spies in the Japan!"

Most people in the conference laughed boisterously.

L spoke in a calm, smooth tone of their voice.

"Yes, you do. We will have to mobilise lol forces we have and crack down on this low-life criminal undeserving to be born in our world and restore the justice." Everybody cheered.

"Now, I will explain how I have come to the conclusion, as you are sure curious to know the reason. The deaths seem to begin with an odd incident in Japan. This is all."

"You mean, the **B** _ **unnies Incident?**_ "

"A bunny **what**?!"

"Haven't you heard? This is the most funniest thing I have ever known!"

"What did you just say?!"

Matsuda appeared either confused or ignorant.

"Hey, Chief, what are they talking about?"

Soichiro seemed to be surprised as he turned his head to look at Matsuda, his eyebrows making a house.

"Don't you watch the news or even read them, Matsuda?"

Matsuda procured a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and wore them on. The Chief looked at him, bemused.

"I don't watch news." Said Matsuda coolly. Then the sunglasses fell off and he hid them, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"You don't? But how are you going to survive in a civilized world?" Dichotomies appeared amused.

"Well, I figured if anything actually important happened, I would know. Like, I am sure you would inform me if the world was about to be destroyed, and everyone except me boarded the spaceships." Said Matsuda lightheartedly. Dichotomies looked at him thoughtfully.

"You read a lot of novels don't you Matsuda? This is why you said that, right? News are essential to a police officer." Matsuda's face reddened, but he was saved from answering by L's mentioning of Soichiro's name.

"... as well as Yagami Soichiro, Chief of the Japanese Police Force. That is all. See you later. Well, you will only hear me, but still." With that, the amused voice faded along with the letter on the laptop and the projector screen.

As Watari walked off, the other people talked some more.

"Why didn't we make the connection between the _**Bunnies Incident** _and all the deaths?"

"Because the incident involved bunnies, while the rest is mostly natural causes?"

"No! Look broader, both of them share a common point of being highly unusual events, I am sure they are related!"

"To answer Simon's question", said a middle-aged man, whose voice suddenly turned into an angry, indignant shout as he continued, "I blame L! He uses dark magic to circumvent our mental abilities!"

Matsuda jumped in his sit.

"What did you just say?!"

Some time later, after the conference, Matsuda and the Chief talked in one of the corridors, standing near a window.

"So, what do you think, Chief?", asked Matsuda sheepishly.

"You did well, Matsuda."

"Thanks, Chief, can I ask you a honest question?"

"Sure." Soichiro nodded.

Matsuda paused for a bit.

"Doesn't the deaths of criminals actually help society, in a way?"

Yagami looked thoughtful, but otherwise, his face didn't seem to indicate anything in particular. "No, Matsuda. There is two problems with that proposition. Only a proper justice system has the right to judge. A systematic elimination of people who may or may. not have done anything is bad idea. Beside, we wouldn't want someone to rule the world by coming up and directly or indirectly threatening to kill anyone they wish. This is not how our society should function. There are more problem with this as well. So, no, Matsuda, this is not a good thing. Of course, aside from the criminals who were about out to be executed. It saves costs... You better believe how much money is spent on organisation of death rows. If whoever is behind the killings would offer their executive services, this would be another talk but then again, whatever method of killing they use , it can't be cheap, that's for sure. And even then, I mean my previous point now, what if a person s proven innocent during the execution? If they are to be dead was before our justice systems guided by light and good, and instead an evil executor killed them, they are robbed of a chance to live. And we don't need any other services if they only add to the costs. Besides that, a statistical count of such cases as inmates on death row are low, anyway."

Matsuda appeared confused for a moment. Then, he said sheepishly, scratching his head. "Wow, you sure put a lot of thought into my question." Then he waived his hands. "I don't mean that I agree with the original statement, but this was something which was on my mind. Thank you, Chief."

Soichiro smiled admiringly. "Don't worry, Matsuda. It is not an issue to speak your mind, even if the idea is controversial, especially if it's in everybody's heads. Only if you were to propose we actually support the killers, that would be a problem". He chuckled.

Matsuda chuckled nervously as well.

"Of course not! I didn't mean it this way!"

Yagami winked at him."

* * *

"So, do you have a more solid picture of when you are good to proceed to the next stage?" Ryuk lied on the bed, eating a honey-covered apple on a stick. He seemed to like the artists of the stick, Light noted peripherally, as he studied and wrote names in his Death Note asynchronously. He took a moment to think.

"Given the current momentum of "Bunnykira the Saviour of the World's People's Gracious Lord", I think K will do that in about six months, up to a year."

Light proposed a plan to Ruin, about taking a not active role in the world, by that he meant to conquer..., he meant to relieve the world by becoming it's over... saviour. Mainly, this would give Light more resources to rediscover his sense of humor as well. Next stage is to actually let people interact with Bubbliest. The would increase his influence, from a deity to a world king saviour.

After he was done, Light sat on his bed alongside Ryuk who chewed an apple covered in ash on a stick. His future self certainly had magnificent preferences.

Light asked Ryukyu to check the TV for mentions of Bubbliest, while he read a book. Just as Lightness about to immerse himself and focus, he heard Ryukyu address him.

"Look! Here is a new program."

Ryuk pointer at the TV.

"... interrupt your program to bring you a message offal worldwide live broadcast from the ICPO." After that, the screen switched, showing another person. Before him, a name was indicated, "Lind L. Taylor."

Light heard an English voice, dubbed by a Japanese on-the-fly translator.

"Greetings, citizens of the world and good Samaritans. My name is Lind L. Taylor, otherwise known as L. I came by to notice a relatively new in activity of a terrorist organization known as Bunnykira. I know what your motivations are, Bubbliest, I can read your mind. But I want you to know, that what you are doing is _**evil**_ " Lind smirked as he said this. " it is pure evil, no matter what kind of thinking process you may have. I will hunt you down and I will eliminate you, make no mistake about that."

Ryukyu cackled. "This L guy does seem pretty confident."

Light smiled. "Yes. This was only a matter of time until something like that would happen. But I doubt that they will actually find Bunnykira's true identity. And by the time I will be publicly known as the World Overlord, hem, Rescuer, it won't matter, of course." He said with a smirk.

Ryuk chuckled. "Well, that's true."

The watched as Kind L. Taylor just stared at them, trying to read their minds. Ryuk, being the most experienced in this of the two, even sensed a mental intrusion.

"I am sure you are wondering what I mean by knowing your motivations. Yes, I know all about them. To build a best world, free of crime, justice is prevailed everywhere, where sins are a thing of the past. But you should know that I consider such methods bikes of evils. You think you are justified in killing people you consider evil, but you are just a common criminal, and you have nothing to do with justice whatsoever. The world according to your ideals is just a mere shadow of what it should have. It's ruled by fear of sudden "punishment" inflicted on anyone, and such a system is one the human history is filled with in various of its forms. Such ideas and you and such people that support them always fail, as they must, because they are unjust, and the world eliminates them as it shall, as they hinder it's evolutionary progress, and it continues to go on to improve. Bunnykira, I will not allow to to claim dictatorial ownership on the world, and you shall know that _ **I will**_ find you, put an end to you and end your evil. See you soon. Bye. _ **I am justice**_."

Lind spoke in self-righteous, confident manner, smirking intermittently in his monologue. The broadcast ended skin after L finished, the TV now showing it's usual _Rotten News ©_ program.

"That is quite a speech. This L guy seems quite determined to get you. But I think he is a miss, I mean, he can't actually find you, right, Light. You are simply to smart to get caught." Ryuk cackled, clearly enjoying the TV, for once, if you discount his love for soap-opera. If Light were to count all the times Ryuk tried to get him to comment on his favorite characters, Light would become omnipotent. Well, maybe not, but you get the idea. Hearing no immediate answer, Ryukyu looked at Light, who appeared thoughtful, yet interested, a slight smile making his face on his face as his hand was placed in grooming position open his chin.

"Actually", he said, "if this L gut is smart enough, he will probably figure it out. Bunnykira's possible operating location, I mean."

"Oh." Ryuk stood up, intrigued. "And how would he do that?"

"Guess."

"Well I dunno..." Ryuk scratched his head,looking off at the ceiling. Suddenly, a proverbial, or perhaps literal light bulbs appeared above his head. If it was literal, it passed through him, or perhaps hit him, making him lose his consciousness. Regardless. "I guess, it might have something to do with your first use of Death Note. It was pretty obvious now what I think about it, although it was totally worth it!" Ryuk recalled the time when he read the cause of death next to the first name written in his Death Note by Light. He laughed uproariously, especially after Light humored him with actual recording of the death. But it seems what it came to bit Light in the ads, or eat his furniture he so loved.

"Spot on, Ryuk. It seems your deductive reasoning skills are getting gradually back to normal. Thank god for that. I mean, thank me for that." He relocated to his chair, propping his head by a hand tucked under his chin. "It was pretty obvious, indeed, as you said. Of course, this is hardly evidence, but it is the best L probably would have got so far. Hm, it wouldn't be unexpected if eventually he would find out about Light Tatami, an ambitious and idealistic young man, who plans to become detective, like his Father, Chief of JPF, who just so happened to have knack for pranks in the past. That's not a straight line to this conclusion, but L most likely will find me eventually. This actually will prove beneficial to me."

"But how, Light?"

"Currently, L is the most influential detective in the world. If I were to have access to their position, it, the amount of use would be quite tremendous. So, if L will find me, I would drop hints, but otherwise act like a normal Japanese student. L will either skip me, which would not really be a problem, or, he would try to investigate me more closely, which would be my opportunity. This is merely an accelerating device to the plan of course, so L finding me is not essential, but still. It could be fun."

Ryuk nodded vigorously. Then, he begun dancing. "Yes, Light. Yes! It would be so fun!"

Light smiled, and the Universe creaked. "Anyway, I will study for the idea I mentioned earlier now."

Ryuk cackled. He did his Santa laugh. "O-ho-ho, I am eager to see how this turns out, Light!"

Light merely continued studying, an evil, or, I mean, good-looking glint in his eyes completely fluffy and benevolent eyes.

* * *

 **Hello. I know, I last updated a long time ago. Well, no, I last updated whenever I posted this chapter, actually. Or you could say I posted in then future, if I will con tin he Vu ODs ting. Or, what I post every moment, occupy consider infinite amount of universes. Haha. Anyway.**

 **So, L will now start hunting for Bubbliest in Japan, so far generally general direction is similar to cannon. What do you think will happen in this universe? It will get so indignant it will explode? Who will win? Light, Ryuk, L? Or maybe Matsuda? Misa or Matt?**

 **Alrighty, subscribe, leave a favorite, follow and a comment. And bring your friends as well. We shall build a cult.**


End file.
